Hide and seek
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Hay un espía en Las Noches y Aizen ha ordenado su captura, lo que nadie entiende es por qué tanto revuelo por un simple gato. Crack. Ulquiorra POV. Ulquihime implícito


**¡Holas!**

**Aquí vuelvo con otro crack. Esta vez es de mi tabla Supersticiones para la comunidad de LJ "crack and roll". Desde el primer momento tuve claro que iba a ser esta pareja, aunque bueno, llamarlo "pareja" es quizás excesivo XD (es que para esa tabla, mi claim es Ulquiorra y tengo que emparejarlo con 5 personajes distintos). Así que veo que inauguro la sección de Ulquiorra/Yoruichi jajaja, no me extraña que no existan fics de estos dos, si es que la pareja no puede ser más crack.**

**En fin, que no tengo mucho que comentar, es un crack del estilo de mis otros cracks y del estilo de los otros fics de esta tabla donde la narración es desde el punto de vista de Ulquiorra.**

**Personajes:** Ulquiorra, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, Orihime, Aizen.

**Pairings: **Ulquiorra/Yoruichi, Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Género: **Humor, parodia

**Rating:** PG

**Advertencias:** crack, posible OOC-ness, contiene UlquiHime implícito (como siempre XD), GrimmIchi implícito.

**Tema: **Gato negro (tabla Supersticiones de crack and roll)

**Palabras:** 5976

**Resumen:** Hay un espía en Las Noches y Aizen ha ordenado su captura, lo que nadie entiende es por qué tanto revuelo por un simple gato.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, su argumento y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo no gano un céntimo haciendo esto. Si Ulquiorra me perteneciera… jojojojo.

**Pues nada, ¡espero que os guste! Algunos comentarios al final.**

HIDE AND SEEK

Todo comenzó con la nueva afición de Grimmjow a mearse por las esquinas.

Lo que en principio fue motivo de burlas por parte de todos, con los consecuentes destrozos ocasionados por un Grimmjow iracundo que no dudaba en enzarzarse a palos con el primero que ser riese de él, desembocó en una auténtica caza de brujas en el palacio de Las Noches.

Al margen de su naturaleza voluble y desobediente, hasta ese momento nadie había tenido quejas sobre el Sexto Espada en cuestiones de higiene. Una vez se podía pasar que no llegase a tiempo al baño y tuviera que aliviarse en alguna esquina, pero cuando pasear por Las Noches se convirtió en algo realmente desagradable por el fuerte olor a orín en cualquier rincón, el mismísimo Aizen-sama tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Normalmente a Aizen-sama no se le molesta por cuestiones tan nimias, pero eso demuestra la magnitud del problema que tuvimos que sufrir durante aquellos días.

Creyendo que se trataba de un simple problema de incontinencia, Aizen-sama sugirió a Grimmjow que hiciera una visita a la enfermería para que le revisaran la próstata.

No hay que pensar mucho para saber que Grimmjow se negó rotundamente a semejante humillación. Aunque se me ocurren varias personas que incluso serían capaces de ofrecerse voluntarias para ese tipo de inspección, no soy de los que airean las intimidades y trapos sucios de los demás. En definitiva, era lógico que Grimmjow se negara, no es de los que se dejan meter un dedo en el culo, o al menos no sin haberle partido la cara antes como mínimo a quien osara intentarlo.

Total, que para poder negarse con fundamento y evitar represalias por parte de Aizen-sama, al final Grimmjow acabó confesando. Al parecer no es que tuviera incontinencia urinaria, era que no podía evitar hacerlo porque no era consciente cuando lo hacía.

Además, también confesó sufrir últimamente un deseo sexual irrefrenable.

Claro, y ahí es cuando comprendí por qué tenía tanto empeño en alistarse en misiones que le llevaran al mundo humano en busca de su shinigami favorito.

La cosa se complicaba. Aizen-sama decidió que era el momento de interrogar por si acaso alguien más hubiera notado algo fuera de lo habitual.

Yo no pude aportar nada de interés. Mi vida es una pura rutina: ir a la habitación de la mujer, ir a mi cuarto, llevarle la comida a la mujer, ir a mi cuarto, volver a ver si se la ha comido, ir a mi cuarto, amenazarla, ir a mi cuarto, espiarla cuando se desviste, ir a mi cuarto… Lo que ella y yo hablemos o hagamos no creo que fuera relevante para el caso.

Sin embargo, la sesión del tercer grado a los habitantes de Las Noches tuvo sus frutos. Aizen-sama consideró que determinados sucesos podrían estar relacionados entre sí y a la vez con el problema de Grimmjow.

Yammi comentó que su perro llevaba algunos días muy nervioso, susceptible y que ladraba más de lo normal.

Yo pensé que por fin alguien iba a hacer algo para que el maldito perro dejara de ladrar a horas intempestivas. Más de una noche pensé en darle una patada en la boca, pero mejor que Aizen-sama decidiera qué hacer con él.

Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Aizen-sama fue el testimonio de los Arrancar encargados de la limpieza. Normalmente no les hacemos ni caso, son como invisibles, llegan, limpian y se van, pero el hallazgo de lo que parecían ser varias bolas de pelo fue un elemento muy esclarecedor.

De nuevo las miradas se centraron en Grimmjow, a lo que el aludido respondió, no sin su amago de ataque violento, diciendo que ya tenía superada esa etapa, que estaba totalmente familiarizado con su liberación y no necesitaba deshacerse de las molestas bolas de pelo.

Otra cosa que encontraron sospechosa fue que de un tiempo a esta parte habían aparecido ciertos desperfectos en el mobiliario de Las Noches. Muebles arañados y cortinas rasgadas.

Todas estas pistas fueron determinantes para el veredicto de Aizen-sama.

Y parecía ser horrible porque por un instante se quedó pálido e incluso fue visible un tic en su ojo derecho, como si dichos arañazos hubieran aparecido en su trono.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que había un gato en Las Noches. Las pistas encajaban, desde luego, aunque visto así parecía de lo más inofensivo. Sin embargo, Aizen-sama no parecía opinar lo mismo.

Ordenó la caza y captura del gato. Pero no sólo eso, además dio varios detalles como que el gato era hembra y de color negro.

No sé cómo fue capaz de adivinar que el gato era negro sin haber inspeccionado antes las famosas bolas de pelo. Lo de que el gato era hembra lo explicó alegando que ese era el motivo por el que Grimmjow estaba en celo y se orinaba por las esquinas para marcar su territorio.

Creo que Aizen-sama se precipitó un poco en ese punto, pues no tuvo en cuenta la atracción que Grimmjow sentía hacia el shinigami sustituto, aunque bueno, supongo que quitando ese detalle podemos considerar a Grimmjow como heterosexual. De cualquier modo, Aizen-sama acertó con el sexo del gato.

Para qué decir más. En cuanto Zommari oyó lo de que el gato era negro, por poco entra en catarsis. Según él, aquello era el colmo de la mala suerte, y teniendo en cuenta que teníamos una batalla muy próxima, no era el mejor de los augurios.

Me había parecido un poco exagerada la medida de dar caza al gato, pero entre la pesimista predicción de Zommari y que Aizen-sama parecía tener cierta fobia a los gatos… De otro modo no me explico por qué tanto revuelo por un simple animal, que vale, que era un fastidio que destrozara los muebles de Las Noches, ya que eran un diseño exclusivo, o le diera un trabajo extra a los Arrancar de la limpieza, pero con encontrarlo y echarlo a la calle habría sido suficiente.

Vamos, ni que el gato hubiera venido a espiarnos para contarle los planes de Aizen-sama a los de la Sociedad de Almas…

Con carácter urgente se organizó una partida de caza en el palacio y todos debíamos participar, desde los Arrancar de la limpieza hasta los Espada. Sonaba bastante ridículo que nosotros, Arrancar de gran nivel, tuviésemos que tomar parte en una tarea tan tonta, pero eran los deseos de Aizen-sama y cuanto antes acabáramos, mejor sería. Imagino que temía por la integridad de su trono, si no, no me lo explico.

Lo primero en ser inspeccionado fueron las dependencias de los Espada. No se encontró nada relevante, excepto que el arsenal de porno de Nnoitra fue confiscado para su posterior destrucción. Yo creo que en realidad Ichimaru-sama se lo quedó para su disfrute personal.

No me hizo ninguna gracia que metieran sus narices en mi habitación, pero no podía negarme a las órdenes de Aizen-sama. Por suerte, tampoco encontraron nada sospechoso en ella. Era lógico, mi habitación tiene fama por ser la más sosa de toda Las Noches, no hay más que lo básico e imprescindible, a diferencia de las de los otros Espada. Aaroniero tiene un acuario gigante, supongo que se siente identificado con los peces que nadan en él o algo así. Halibel la tiene llena de cosas femeninas como maquillaje y perfumes además de un enorme vestidor que, la verdad, no sé para qué lo quiere si siempre lleva la misma ropa. La de Zommari es soporífera porque esa ambientación oriental, con cosas colgadas por todos lados, en penumbra, y el olor constante a incienso hace que nada más abrir la puerta casi entres en trance. Grimmjow tiene pósters de un tal Chuck Norris, Jean Claude Van Damme y no sé qué otros frikis de la lucha. Nnoitra tenía las paredes forradas de chicas de Playboy y una estantería llena de dvd eróticos. Las habitaciones más sosas, aparte de la mía, eran las de Stark, que con la cama ya tenía suficiente, aunque también tenía un montón de cojines, puffs y un sofá, todo ello para poder echarse la siesta. Y también la de Szayel, ya que su casa más bien era el laboratorio y dormía allí casi siempre.

En ese momento me alegré de no haber puesto una foto de la mujer en bikini que me llevé cuando estuve espiándola en el mundo humano antes de traerla aquí. Menos mal que la tengo escondida en el forro del colchón porque si no con qué cara explico yo la posesión de semejante cosa. Iba a quedar como un pervertido obsesionado y me relevarían de mi cargo como su cuidador.

Llegó la hora de revisar las dependencias de la mujer. Por alguna extraña razón Aizen-sama me especificó que debía hacerlo muy minuciosamente pues tenía la sospecha de que, si bien el gato no viviera en la habitación de Orihime, sí que era posible que de vez en cuando fuera por allí, así que debía poner mucha atención a cualquier detalle que pudiera ser crucial.

Por supuesto, fui yo el encargado de hacer el registro. Aunque hubo más de un voluntario, Aizen-sama consideró que debía ser yo pues, primero, soy con quien está más familiarizada la mujer y mi presencia allí no debería resultarle molesta, segundo, que soy yo el único que tiene permiso para entrar, y tercero, que como soy quien mejor conoce esa habitación podría darme cuenta de si hay algo fuera de lo normal o no.

De este modo me dejaron en la habitación de Orihime y cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Las Noches es un lugar muy grande y a cada uno le tocó revisar una zona.

Esa vez me decidí a entrar sin llamar. Hacía algún tiempo tuvimos un pequeño desencuentro por este motivo y acordamos que llamaría siempre a la puerta después de haber pillado a la mujer en paños menores. Pero claro, esa vez pretendía encontrar indicios del felino y llamar antes de entrar podía suponer que la mujer tuviera tiempo de esconder las pruebas. Me arriesgué a que volviera a enfadarse conmigo o que volviera a encontrarla en ropa interior (aunque esta opción tampoco es que me disgustara).

Cuando abrí la puerta, mi inexistente alma se me cayó a los pies.

Y no, no es que la mujer estuviera desnuda, en ese caso, más que caérseme algo sería todo lo contrario…

No es que no encontrara pruebas de la existencia del gato, o que sí las encontrara. Es que el susodicho felino estaba allí mismo sobre el regazo de la mujer. Y por mucho que intentó esconderlo para que yo no lo viera, fue inútil.

En ese momento me encontré con una disyuntiva difícil de resolver. Me quedé bloqueado, como si en mi cerebro se estuviesen produciendo multitud de cortocircuitos.

Tengo fama de ser el Espada más fiel a Aizen-sama, y tengo la impresión de que eso se debe a que acato las órdenes sin protestar y las llevo a cabo de manera eficiente. Y he ahí el dilema en el que me encontraba: dos órdenes de Aizen-sama y sin saber a cual de ellas hacer caso. Nunca antes me había encontrado en una situación similar.

Por un lado, tenía la orden de buscar al gato, y en el caso de encontrarlo, capturarlo y llevarlo ante Aizen-sama para que hiciera con él lo que considerara oportuno. Creo que tratándose de Aizen-sama y su trono amenazado por las uñas de un felino, el destino del animal era tan negro como su pelaje. Y por otro lado, tenía la orden de cuidar de la mujer, velar por su bienestar físico y su integridad mental hasta que Aizen-sama decidiera lo contrario.

Y es que viendo cómo Orihime parecía encariñada con el gato, abrazándolo para protegerlo de mí hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo y la cara de espanto total con la que me miraba, como si estuviera a punto de matar a Ichigo Kurosaki en lugar de un gato callejero. Vamos, que el gato parecía tan querido como uno de sus adorados nakama. Estaba claro que si algo le hacía al animal, la mujer podría entrar en shock post-traumático o algo así.

Por tanto, la decisión no estaba tan clara como podría parecer en un principio.

Si es que debía haberlo supuesto desde que se conoció que había un gato en Las Noches. La probabilidad de que estuviera con la mujer era del 99.99 por ciento. Y para colmo, se la veía muy encariñada con él. Aunque esto no es de extrañar, si parece que incluso se ha encariñado conmigo, que no soy precisamente un derroche de simpatía, cómo no iba a hacerlo con un pequeño animal peludo y retozón.

Le expliqué que no pretendía hacerle daño al gato, que simplemente lo tenía que requisar porque Aizen-sama lo estaba buscando.

Mi aclaración no mejoró la cosa sino que la empeoró.

Cuando alargué la mano para cogerlo, un escudo creado por los Shun Shun Rikka me lo impidió. Menos mal que soy un Espada y no me costó demasiado romper esa protección y, ante los alaridos horrorizados de la mujer, conseguí arrebatarle a su mascota, cogiéndola por el pellejo del pescuezo.

Orihime gritaba y lloraba, algo nada conveniente para su bienestar y por tanto, nada conveniente para mí tampoco como su cuidador. El condenado gato se retorcía y bufaba, erizando el lomo y sacando las uñas.

Como era de esperar consiguió arañarme.

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de carbonizarlo con un Cero, por el bien de la mujer. En ese momento deseé que hubiera sido Grimmjow el que tuviera que inspeccionar los aposentos de Orihime. Nada mejor que un gato violento para combatir a otro gato violento, y además sin tener la obligación de no causar traumas a la prisionera. A los dos segundos caí en la cuenta de que no era una buena idea. Grimmjow estaba en celo. Presenciar una sesión de zoofilia en directo no era lo más beneficioso para la mujer y tampoco arriesgarla a estar en presencia de un sujeto con un deseo sexual incontrolable.

Acto seguido, y como muestra de que la mujer me tenía aprecio, procedió a curarme las heridas.

Pero claro, también aprovechó para tratar de embaucarme. Aquí todos se creen que es tonta, pero no, yo la conozco bien y sé que no lo es en absoluto.

Y al final lo consiguió.

Llorando como una magdalena, como si Aizen-sama pretendiera ejecutar a uno de sus íntimos amigos en lugar de a un simple gato, me pidió que no le dijera nada a Aizen-sama y que por favor cuidara yo del animal, ya que de mí nadie sospecharía.

Accedí porque me pareció más lógico preservar el bienestar de la mujer que el llevar el gato ante Aizen-sama. Al fin y al cabo ya me había parecido una medida un poco exagerada todo el revuelo que se había montado por culpa del gato, cuando al final lo único que podía pasar era que Grimmjow siguiera meándose por las esquinas y que, en el peor de los casos, arañara el trono de Aizen-sama. Eso, en comparación con todo lo que había supuesto el rapto de Orihime y lo que eso representaba para los futuros planes de Aizen-sama, no podía compararse en el mismo orden de magnitud.

Así que este fue el motivo que me llevó a salir sigilosamente de la habitación de la mujer, mirando hacia todos lados y sintiéndome como si estuviera robando algo, con el gato escondido dentro de mi chaqueta.

Claro que antes, la mujer me lo había agradecido eternamente, me había sonreído e incluso me había abrazado.

Es que tengo que caerle bien por huevos. Soy un pedazo de pan.

Fue una suerte que la redada estuviera centrada en otras zonas del palacio y no me encontrara a nadie por los pasillos de camino a mis aposentos. También fue de gran alivio que las dependencias de los Espada ya hubieran sido revisadas.

De repente y sin esperarlo me encontraba con una mascota a la que cuidar, y lo que era peor, esconder.

Nunca he tenido animales, siempre he sido más bien solitario, y ni siquiera accedí a hacerme cargo de una de las crías de hámster que Szayel trató de endosarme pues tenía el laboratorio superpoblado. Aunque no me hiciese ninguna gracia que Nnoitra se refiriera a la mujer como la "mascota", he de admitir que cuidar de Orihime es la experiencia más parecida a tener una mascota que he podido vivir.

Eso sin contar que Yammi parece mi perrito faldero, pero esa es otra historia.

No quise adecuar mi habitación para su nuevo inquilino, más que nada porque los Arrancar de la limpieza venían todos los días y no era plan de que encontraran cosas sospechosas. Así que el gato se tuvo que conformar con lo que había.

En tan sólo una noche constaté que el susodicho gato era como una patada en el culo. Aunque la verdad es que se comportaba muy bien, ni maullaba ni pedía comida ni nada (ni siquiera hacía sus necesidades, por suerte, o al menos yo no las encontré por ninguna parte) e incluso parecía entenderte cuando le hablabas. Debe ser algo común en los gatos del mundo humano porque los animales Hollow son de lo más tonto.

Pero su buen comportamiento quedaba eclipsado por la noche en vela que pasé por su culpa. Al parecer había decidido que dormir en el suelo no le gustaba y se metió conmigo en la cama. En un principio se limitó a acostarse a mis pies, pero luego osó meterse incluso dentro de la cama. Cada vez que yo notaba que se subía, me tenía que levantar y bajarlo al suelo. Así una y otra vez hasta que sonó el despertador y no había conseguido pegar ojo.

Tuve que darme una ducha bien fría para estar despejado. No quería que Aizen-sama notara nada que pudiera hacerle sospechar.

Y allí estaba el gato, que parecía seguirme a todas partes como mi sombra. Me sentí muy incómodo al ser observado. No sé, era como si me mirara fijamente, una sensación muy extraña. Primero probé a darle la espalda, pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás y comprobar que el gato seguía allí como si me estuviera mirando. Luego intenté taparme con mucha espuma. Cubrirme con una toalla (lo que no es muy sensato si te estás duchando). Al final opté por poner el agua muy caliente de forma que hubiera tanto vapor en el ambiente que no fuera capaz de verme. Al traste con mi plan de una ducha fría para despejarme.

Fue para nada, porque acabé encontrándome al gato en la entrada de la ducha. Lo que me faltaba era que encima se mojara y tuviera que bañarlo yo.

Me desesperé por no poder asearme tranquilamente y decidí echar al gato de allí, con la mala suerte de que, entre que yo estaba mojado y el suelo también por el vapor, acabé resbalando y cayéndome.

Y si ya es ridículo caerse, lo es más si lo haces desnudo. Es como si te quedaras totalmente indefenso tanto física como moralmente.

Tan temprano y con tantos percances…

Mientras me vestía, intentaba que el gato no me viera, pero era listo el cabrón que se las arreglaba para rodearme y pillarme siempre. Parecía tener fijación por ver mis partes íntimas.

Llegó el momento de salir, era la hora de tomar el té de por la mañana y luego tenía que llevarle el desayuno a la mujer. Por tanto, llegó el momento de "¿qué hago yo con el gato ahora?". Como parecía listo, le expliqué que no debía salir de allí y que no debía destrozar nada ni hacer ruido. Pero por muy listo que pareciera, sabía que no me estaba entendiendo y me sentí muy ridículo y muy perdido.

Acabé encerrándolo en el armario. Había guardado toda mi ropa y si los Arrancar de la limpieza no tenían que guardar nada allí no tenían por qué descubrir al gato. Salí de allí encomendándome a todos los Vasto Lorde para que no se descubriera mi traición.

Fue una suerte que en la reunión matinal todo el mundo estuviera revuelto y nadie prestara atención a mis ojeras y mi cara de sueño. Nnoitra se quejaba y pedía que le devolvieran su porno y por lo visto el cotilleo del día era que Grimmjow se había levantado sonámbulo a recorrer los tejados de Las Noches como buen gato macho en busca de hembra, a pique de haberse caído y haberse matado... Incluso cometí el sacrilegio de cabecear un par de veces durante el discurso de Aizen-sama. Dios, quién me ha visto y quién me ve…

Una vez que cada uno tuvo asignadas sus tareas del día, me dirigí a llevarle el desayuno a la mujer.

Al final el condenado gato iba a servir para algo, pues nunca antes había visto a la mujer tan contenta de verme. No quiero ni imaginar qué habría ocurrido si no hubiera hecho caso a sus peticiones y hubiera llevado al animal a Aizen-sama… Pero bueno, la cuestión era que la mujer no dudó de que hubiera llevado a cabo mi cometido de la mejor manera posible.

Lo primero que hizo, y básicamente lo único, fue preguntarme por el gato, cómo estaba y qué había hecho. Dudé en si contarle la verdad o no, pero teniendo en cuenta que yo nunca he estado a cargo de ninguna mascota, supuse que sus consejos serían de ayuda y me decidí a contarle la verdad. Obviando, evidentemente, el incidente de mi caída en el baño.

Cuando le conté que el gato se empeñaba en dormir conmigo y en seguirme mientras me duchaba y me cambiaba de ropa, la mujer por poco se ahoga con el zumo que estaba bebiendo. Incluso advertí que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado en exceso. Por lo visto, no soy yo el único a quien no le parece correcto que un gato te espíe mientras te duchas.

Se veía que ese tema la incomodaba ya que no fue capaz de articular nada coherente, así que dejé el tema del gato voyeurista por imposible y decidí pedirle consejos sobre otros aspectos.

La mujer me sugirió que, puesto que debía alimentar al animal si no quería que muriera de inanición, le llevara parte de su desayuno. No me pareció buena idea por dos razones. La primera porque si allí había alguien que debía alimentarse en condiciones, esa era la mujer, y ya que había conseguido que comiera sin amenazarla, no era el momento de reducir sus alimentos. Y segundo, que yo no entiendo mucho ni de humanos ni de gatos, pero no me parecía que unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada fuera una alimentación adecuada para un felino.

Daba igual lo que yo pensara, al final acabé accediendo a llevar las dichosas tostadas al gato. Tenía que fiarme de Orihime, si ella decía que le gustaría sería por algo ya que había estado alimentando al gato de incógnito hasta que Aizen-sama decidiera su captura. Al menos era algo menos engorroso que tener que cazar ratones en Las Noches para llevárselos. Ya me estaba yo imaginando teniendo que cazar ratones mientras todos dormían, aunque había trazado un plan B, que era robar los hámsters del laboratorio de Szayel…

Lo malo era que cuando llegué a mi habitación, mi chaqueta estaba manchada de mermelada y de grasa de mantequilla… La suerte era que yo no tenía que lavar la ropa, pero aún así soy muy maniático y más les valía a los Arrancar de la lavandería que al día siguiente estuviera impecable y sin rastro de la más mínima mancha.

Pero eso no fue lo único desastroso que vi cuando llegué a mis aposentos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el gato seguía allí. Yo que tenía la esperanza secreta de que se hubiera escapado o algo… Pero no, seguía allí, pero no donde yo lo había dejado. Estaba hecho un ovillo ¡encima de mi cama! Pero no sólo eso, encima de mi cama donde estaba la pila de ropa recién lavada y planchada que los Arrancar de la lavandería me habían dejado.

¡Oh horror! Diría que no sabía qué era peor si eso o que el gato hubiera salido de su escondite con el consiguiente riesgo de que alguien lo pudiera haber visto. Pero no, claramente era mucho peor que estuviera acostado encima de mi ropa limpia.

Lo asusté para que se levantara de allí, y no tuvo otra cosa que, en lugar de bufarme por haberle despertado de mala manera, me saltó encima para hacerme carantoñas hasta el punto de que me caí yo mismo en la cama con el gato encima.

Estaba enfadado. No era el mejor momento para que el gato me ronroneara y se restregara contra mí para que le hiciera cosquillas. Dejé en el cuarto de baño la comida que le había traído y lo encerré allí para que no saliera. En condiciones normales tanto los Arrancar de la limpieza como los de la lavandería ya habían hecho su ronda y no tenían que volver a aparecer hasta el día siguiente y, aparte de ellos, nadie más visitaba mis dependencias.

Allí tirado en la cama pensé que ya que no tenía nada que hacer en un buen rato, podría recuperar un poco del sueño perdido, también por si esa noche tenía que pasarla en vela de nuevo.

Abrí la colcha de la cama para acostarme cuando me encuentro algo muy desagradable. Mis sábanas, mis impecables y blancas sábanas, estaban llenas de pelos negros.

¡Qué asco!

Tuve un momento de oh-dios-mío-quiero-morirme al imaginar que los Arrancar de la limpieza pudieran haber visto esos pelos sospechosos en mi cama. Y no, no era excusa decir que podían ser míos, si hasta el momento no he sufrido de alopecia no iba a sufrirla precisamente cuando un gato negro estaba rondando por el palacio. Menos mal que en seguida me acordé de que yo nunca dejo la cama sin hacer, aunque haya gente encargada de esas tareas, mi cama es sagrada y sólo la toco yo. Bueno, y ahora el gato… Caí en la cuenta de que esa mañana tenía tanto sueño y estaba tan cansado que habría hecho la cama de forma automática sin darme cuenta siquiera de que esos pelos estaban allí.

Eso o que el gato hubiera salido de su escondite, se hubiera acostado en mi cama y luego la hubiera hecho, cosa que era del todo imposible.

Pero no eran sólo los pelos negros que cubrían mis sábanas y mi almohada lo que me perturbó. Fue el hallazgo de pelos negros largos, muy largos, como para ser del gato. No eran muchos en comparación con los pelos pequeños del gato, pero lo suficiente como para dejarme muy preocupado. ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado esos pelos allí? Todavía si los pelos hubieran sido naranjas habría tenido algo de sentido pero ¿negros? Y tampoco me cuadraba que Nnoitra hubiera entrado en mi habitación a echarse la siesta…

Dejé el tema un poco aparcado como "misterio sin resolver" pues tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento y no tenía tiempo que perder. A la mierda mi siesta. Ya me veía en la reunión matinal del día siguiente no cabeceando sino roncando totalmente mientras Aizen-sama daba su discurso.

No podía dejar todas esas evidencias a cargo de los Arrancar de la limpieza y de la lavandería, por lo que no tuve más remedio que hacer la colada en la bañera yo mismo. Toda mi ropa limpia y mis sábanas…

Cuando entré en el baño, sorprendentemente el gato se había comido lo que yo le había llevado. Al final iba a tener razón la mujer con lo de que le gustaban las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada.

Los incidentes continuaron sucediéndose el resto de los días.

Sabiendo que lo más probable fuera que me tocara hacerme cargo de mi propia colada hasta que el gato desapareciera, opté por permitirle dormir conmigo. Era eso, o no pegar ojo en toda la noche y estar al día siguiente como un zombi.

Lo siguiente más molesto fue que al lavar mi propia ropa, al día siguiente tuve que ir con mi uniforme sin planchar. Lo mismo le ocurrió a mis sábanas. Entre que el gato se metía en mi cama y saber que las sábanas no estaban planchadas no pude dormir bien. Casi me jodió más que ir con mi chaqueta llena de arrugas, el efecto no es el mismo y no queda nada elegante, con lo estupendo que queda un hakama recién planchado con todos sus pliegues bien hechos… No tuve más remedio que resignarme. O robar una plancha de la lavandería, pero tampoco me pareció apropiado.

Otro de los siguientes percances fue cuando me desperté en medio de la noche al escuchar maullidos. Me levanté de la cama como un resorte, pensando que el gato se había puesto a maullar dejándome en evidencia. Pero no, el gato estaba dormido acurrucado a mi lado. ¿Entonces de dónde demonios venía ese maullido?

Agudicé el oído y me di cuenta de que venía de fuera de mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré un panorama muy perturbador. A punto estuve de desmayarme al saberme pillado in-fraganti, menos mal que mi mente estuvo rápida y en seguida me aclaró que no había de qué preocuparse.

Grimmjow estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, a las y pico de la madrugada, maullando y restregándose contra mi puerta. Además, había un olor sospechoso, lo cual me indicó que probablemente se hubiera meado en ella. Pero por suerte recordé que no era consciente de lo que hacía y que no se acordaría de nada al día siguiente. No tuve más remedio que casi amordazarle y encerrarlo en su cuarto para que no viniera más a mi habitación a ponerme en evidencia. No fue muy agradable tener que limpiar mi puerta en medio de la noche cuando debería estar durmiendo, pero no podía dejar que ese olor llamara la atención de Aizen-sama al día siguiente.

Otra de las cosas extrañas a las que me tuve que enfrentar fue el hallazgo de pelos largos en mi ducha. Los pelos largos de mi cama seguían apareciendo allí sin que yo supiera de dónde salían, y el colmo ya de lo inexplicable fue encontrarlos también en mi bañera. Además no era sólo eso, sino que parecía que el gato o quien fuera el dueño de los susodichos pelos, parecía haber tomado el gusto a ducharse en mi habitación pues la ducha estaba mojada cuando hacía horas que yo no había usado el baño.

Después de varios días, la hora del baño ya no fue ningún trauma para mí. Eso y el momento de cambiarme de ropa. Había acabado por aceptar que tendría al gato como espectador, porque daba igual que estuviera durmiendo, que era entrar en el baño y venir detrás de mí como si la curiosidad fuera incontrolable. Ya al final lo dejé por imposible y decidí no alterarme por su presencia y disfrutar de mi baño y cambiarme de ropa sin necesidad de hacer contorsiones absurdas para que no me viera. Total, era un gato, y por mucho que fuera hembra, no era una mujer.

Aquello era agotador. Habían pasado unos días desde que me había hecho cargo del animal y desde entonces tenía trabajo extra diario con la colada. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar a cargo del maldito bicho. Aizen-sama seguía en sus trece, había que capturar al gato, y dados los acontecimientos de los últimos días tenía todas las papeletas de que me pillaran ya que era muy difícil eliminar todas las pistas. Tenía que consultar a la mujer y trazar un plan para deshacernos del gato porque de lo contrario podríamos salir muy perjudicados.

Y ya llegó un momento en que me sentí muy acorralado y no tuve más remedio que, con el consentimiento de la mujer, deshacerme del gato.

No podía controlar lo que Grimmjow hiciera mientras dormía. Una cosa era llevarlo de vuelta a su cuarto y otra muy distinta amordazarlo mientras estaba dormido para que no saliera de allí. Eso seguramente llamaría la atención de Aizen-sama y del propio Grimmjow cuando se despertara. Y por mucho que me empeñara en limpiar mi puerta de orines sospechosos, la situación llegó a un punto en que no era suficiente con que me levantara de madrugada a hacer limpieza.

Cada vez que Grimmjow pasaba por el pasillo donde estaban mis aposentos, sentía una urgente necesidad de mearse allí. Y yo no podía estar todas las horas del día pendiente de lo que hacía Grimmjow. Era cuestión de tiempo que los Arrancar de la limpieza dieran parte a Aizen-sama de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. No se podía hacer nada, mientras el gato hembra siguiera en mi habitación, Grimmjow estaría en celo e iría allí a buscarla.

Así que convenimos que dejaría al gato escapar por mi ventana y lo enviaría de vuelta al mundo humano abriendo una garganta fuera del recinto de Las Noches.

Ese día oí rumores por la mañana y me escaqueé un poco de mis obligaciones para quedarme en mi habitación por si decidían hacer un nuevo registro. Tardarían como mucho una hora en llegar hasta mis dependencias así que preferí liberar al gato para que me diera tiempo a eliminar cualquier posible pista de su estancia allí.

Orihime ya se lo había explicado, aunque no sabía para qué puesto que era un gato que ni entiende ni nada, aunque eso sí, parecía muy listo.

Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y lo coloqué en el alféizar. Por suerte no era un piso muy alto, nada que un gato no pudiera salvar sin hacerse daño. Ya escuchaba los pasos al final del pasillo, iban a revisar la habitación de Halibel.

Me di la vuelta un instante para comprobar que se detenían en la habitación de Halibel, y cuando me volví a girar para animar al gato a saltar, por poco muero del susto.

Allí donde había dejado al gato, había una mujer.

Desnuda.

Me quedé sin habla, rojo como un tomate y sangrando copiosamente por la nariz, y eso que tampoco conseguí verle nada.

Antes de saltar, me guiñó un ojo y me dio las gracias no sin decirme algo que me dejó más descolocado si cabía.

"Tienes un buen culo"

Tal vez me dijo "Eres un buen chulo", aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido y yo juraría por el traje de Arrancar de la mujer que me dijo lo que escuché en un principio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no la vi. Me asomé a la ventana pero no había ni rastro de ella. Era casi imposible que hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Tuve que sentarme a coger aire y recuperar la respiración.

Quizás fuera todo una alucinación por la falta de sueño. Pero es que de repente todo encajaba. Lo de que comiera tostadas, lo de los pelos largos en mi cama y en mi ducha, la vergüenza de la mujer al contarle que el gato me seguía al baño…

¡Oh Dios! ¡Esa mujer pervertida me había estado espiando mientras estaba desnudo! Y ya nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Y el colmo era que había dormido conmigo en mi cama.

Aunque tenía que admitir que iba a echar un poco de menos dormir tan calentito, sólo de pensar que había estado compartiendo cama con una mujer…

Tuve que salir corriendo al baño para detener la hemorragia nasal. Y en esa actitud tan comprometida me encontraron cuando llegaron a hacer la revisión de mis dependencias.

Uff, que poco faltó para que me pillaran. Menos mal que al final todo salió bien y no encontraron nada extraño.

Salvo la foto de la mujer en bikini. Mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Yo creo que está bastante claro, pero por si acaso. Desde el momento en que se supo que había un gato en Las Noches y por las pistas que fue obteniendo Aizen-sama supo que era Yoruichi que había ido a espiar, por eso tanto revuelo por capturar al gato (y por eso supo que el gato era negro y hembra sin haberlo visto). También Orihime sabía que el gato era Yoruichi, espero que no hubiera dudas sobre eso en el fic.**

**Pobre Ulquiorra, cuando se ha visto en semejantes circunstancias XD.**

**Y lo de Grimmjow en celo, ¡tenía que ponerlo! Porque era imaginármelo y es que me meaba jaja.**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios (y perdonad si tardo un poco en responder reviews, ok?)**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
